Serving
by elfenwindakachrno
Summary: Rosette is not satisfied with her life. Will Chrno, a demon and servant of her family, befriend with her and reveal devilish secrets? Will they be able to withstand whatever destiny throws at them? AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****This is AU. Rosette's parents are still alive and she has other siblings apart from Joshua (her twin bro here).  
Don't worry, Chrno still is a badass demon...! ;)  
Whispering Lotus, here you are, dear, something in english from me, just for you!**

* * *

Every morning at 6 she would throw open the window to see _him_.

_He_ was a good looking boy in about her age—at least, he looked like about her age.  
He had dark hair. Indeed, it was so dark, it resembled a raven's wing when light fell upon it. The same slightly violet shimmer...  
It was quite long too, as it nearly reached his bladebone — he did not seem to bother cutting it to an appropriate length.

It always shone in the sun, just like his face, which was beaming with happiness every time she saw him.  
She never knew why he was so happy.  
He was just a servant, wasn't he? He possessed _nothing_, not even the clothes he wore, right?  
All his strength, his whole _being_ evolved from the contract between her family and ... them.  
At least, that was what her parents and siblings always said about servants. Especially _these_ servants.  
Demons.  
So what was he happy about?  
She constantly asked herself that question, yearning to get to know the answer. Because she, Rosette Christopher, had nothing to feel good about—although she had everything.  
Her parents, rich traders and summoners, gave her anything she could desire for and more. But she was not allowed to interact with any other children than her siblings. They always said that the other kids were not as well raised and sophisticated as they were.  
But her brothers and sisters were so arrogant!  
Maybe except her twin brother Joshua. Maybe.  
She just did not know what to play with them.  
They seemed so...flawless compared to her. She still threw tantrums once in a while. Admittedly, just because out of the fear that she herself could get so perfect and blank...

So she kept looking out of the window.  
Daydreaming about the boy and how it would feel like to play, to talk, to laugh with him!

Rosette scolded herself for her silly thoughts.  
She had never even exchanged a word with the boy, how could she even dare to think about having a conversation with him—but after all, he was just a servant…a demon...  
A subordinate of her family.  
Someone, that had to obey, no matter what happened.  
All because of the contract.  
She always wondered why exactly such a powerful being would give itself into the hands of humans...  
For the perverted joy of watching them struggle for more potency with every ace that came in their reach?  
Rosette would have loved to ask the boy about it.

One day, she would give it a try, awaiting him at the servant's entrance with a warm smile.

**A/N: I'm not quite sure where I want to go with this story... ****Anyway, Reviews are appreciated ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not sure if i stated it clear, but Chrno is in his adult form ;) Enjoy!**

Chrno looked satisfied around the seemingly endless garden.  
This world was so beautiful.  
Every day he discovered something new. A few days ago he had found a cocoon and now he stopped by every day to take a look if the insect inside had already gone through metamorphosis.

He wondered what he had looked like when he had been in his comb.  
Maybe just like a larva—a larva with slightly purple hair.  
He chuckled and went on towards the villa. He appreciated the sight—the front was impressive with its pillars, golden ornaments and oriels.

The young looking man smiled and entered the building through the servants' entrance at the back of the villa. This part of the house didn't look impressive at all, rather dusty and grubby.  
Yet he loved to stick his nose in the fumy kitchen and take a look at the human meals.  
They were somewhat different from the ones that were served at his home.  
They tasted far spicier, sweeter, hotter and bitterer.  
His theory was that the human degustation was less distinctive than a demon's one.

His theories about the _passing ones_ always made Aeon laugh at him. "Why do you bother anyway? They're just short-living humans!"

And when the white-haired was really pissed after a long day of serving he would keep ranting until they reached the little house outside the estate's grounds:  
"I can't believe I joined you on this crazy trip in this world!  
The sooner our contractor's under the earth and our duties are over, the better… Why did we have to form a contract with a passing one anyway?  
It's not like we couldn't stay in this world without additional Astral-Energy…!  
Just because you want to study their lifestyles…couldn't ya do that with books or the narrations of minor ones? But nah, you have to see for yourself!", Aeon always started to slightly talk in common speech when he got angry, "...and as a good friend, I joined in….but did I get anything back, like a thank you? Of course not!"  
In the end Chrno always laughed and put an arm around the other one's shoulder.  
"Come on, you big baby! We have the rest of the day for ourselves…how about we go and see the pyramids of Gizeh? I'll even find you a scarab for your collection!"

Chrno would wink, change into his true form and leap into the dusky sky. After a second Aeon would follow him and off they were to explore a new country.

Chrno thought about all this as he looked through today's task list. His master liked to show "his" demons off at official meetings, so in the evening he and Aeon would have to serve dinner and maybe transform into their devilish looks— if the audience had the guts to witness _that_.  
The demon chuckled and leaned casually against the wall.

Suddenly, he noticed that something was different.  
He looked up and saw—the young mistress, Rosette.

**A/N: Frankly, I'm just too lazy to keep writing right now ^_^' And it's a nice cliffhanger anyway ;D  
Reviews are appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

What for the sake of the gods was she doing? Rosette couldn't believe that she actually and really went down to the servants' floor and was now looking –seemingly- fearless and maybe a bit arrogant at the tall young man.  
After he had recovered from his slight astonishment he bowed formally, his hair falling over his shoulder and asked: "What can I do for you, young mistress?"  
Rosette nearly forgot to answer his question. It was embarrassing to admit, but she was fascinated by his looks—it was the first time, she was this close to him. Only one step closer and she would touch his chest with her nose. Interpreting her arched eyebrow right, he moved away from her in a floating motion and smiled apologetically: "Forgive me my indecent behaviour, I was… lost in thought before I noticed you."  
Rosette gave a slight nod and tilted her head. "Frankly, I wanted to…", she hesitated and Chrno's gaze became a little bit more curious.

The young mistress -and the rest of her family- never came down to the servants' "realm". Chrno and Aeon always achieved their instructions from either the task list or they were called up to the higher floors, to talk to their master in his study room.  
Of course, that made it a little bit harder for Chrno to fathom the behaviour of upper class humans in America. But right now, one of his more interesting study subjects was coming by its own accord.  
He scolded himself.  
Humans were no mere _study subjects_. They were living, breathing beings with emotions. Short-lived, of course, but still amazingly miscellaneous.

"I wanted to…" Rosette started again—and suddenly her boldness vanished just as fast as a cake piece did when she finally got to lay hands on one.  
Actually, she wanted to ask him about his existence as a demon, about his intention of being a slave but she simply couldn't get the words out of her mouth. It was as if her tongue was glued to her palatal.  
All this happened in about twenty seconds, but to Rosette it felt like ages.  
Finally, she regained her self-control and said: "I wanted to talk to you about the dinner tonight but I see that you already got your task-list. So, if you excuse me, I have to study for my piano lesson." And with that vague excuse she turned around, her face obtaining a bright red colour, and nearly ran off to her room.

The demon watched her leaving with a very puzzled look. "How…very interesting…", he mumbled and blinked a few times. He was sure that _the dinner_ hadn't been what she really came for to ask him. But what was it then? Chrno toyed with the thought of reading Rosette's mind, but decided against it. He, unlike the vast majority of demons, didn't hold the idea of constantly reading someone's _unprotected_ mind high.  
Chrno decided to think about the matter later—maybe the young mistress would come to him again anyway. Right now, his and Aeon's next duty was to go to a gipsies' market in town, distinguish magical artefacts from hoaxes and buy them. That was an amusing and easy thing to do. They always made a big fuss about it but in fact they just had to take a quick glance at the aura of an object.  
Besides, Chrno had the chance to observe human behaviour at a market.

Slamming her door shut, Rosette choked back a scream of anger and embarrassment and went to her beloved window.  
She sat down on the window sill and looked in the garden. Calming herself down. Taking deep breaths. "Okay, so, this time was a …", she struggled for a nice word to describe it, "a real disaster. I just wasn't prepared well enough. Anyway, I can not simply walk up to him and babble something along the lines of Hey, I look at you every day when you come to our house— wanna be friends? I need a good base for our first conversation…"

Slowly, an idea formed in the blonde girl's mind.

She would borrow one of her father's books about demonology and then ask a _real_ demon about the authenticity of any minor subject.  
And if he was open to her questions, she could start to ask the things that truly interested her.  
But she would take her time.

Time was a thing she had in large quantity.

**A/N: Yes, here is the great difference between "original Rosette" and "mine". She has enough time and doesn't feel to rush these things this much. She's extremely curious and a bit lonely...**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Rosette wanted to leave her room, someone knocked. She hesitated but finally opened the door with a kind smile: "Yes?"

It was her father, Charles.

The tall, strict looking man entered and motioned her to sit down. "I heard, that you were in the servants' wing…what were you doing there? Above all talking to one of our demons?" Rosette wanted to say something, but he cut her off with one stern look.

"You know very well that I don't want you or any of your siblings to talk to them. And you also know the reasons for this wish.  
I'm aware of their— suave behaviour but nonetheless they are extremely dangerous. A young girl like you shouldn't be interested in these monsters.  
And you especially shouldn't be interested in a conversation with them!" His voice remained low, but Rosette knew that he was very angry with her.

She looked aside and chewed on her lower lip. She could understand his agitation—he was a very protective man, and he wanted his children to lead a better life than that of a summoner.  
Which meant to be in constant fear of a demon finding a flaw in the contract one made with it.

Still, she had no intention of being obedient this time.  
"But father, I'm not 12 anymore. And it's our family business! Why shouldn't I know anything about them? ", Rosette said stubbornly.

"Because you and your brothers and sisters won't inherit this business. I will sell the artefacts and books for a very good price before I die and you'll be able to live from your share. You will be able to create a family and have no financial worries. That's what I always wanted for my children—no dangers, no demons, no probable lethal consequences from a miscarried contract!" His blue eyes bore into hers.

"But is it not also your wish that we keep our free will? And it is my will to get to know more about these creatures! I promise you father ", her voice became pleading, "I will never use my knowledge to summon a demon. My only wish is to talk to one of them! And wouldn't it be better to talk to a tamed one that YOU summoned than to any other demon with doubtable origin?" She had a point there. Charles' invocations usually were extremely reliable. He thought for a moment, his eyes closed and his mouth a firm line.

Rosette saw her chance and reached for it: "And who knows, maybe I will find more about them than any book could tell me! Wouldn't that be good for business?"

Charles opened his eyes and said with a less strict look on his face: "You wouldn't be the first to try such a thing—but demon's are all the same. They only suit for minor tasks. Well, maybe except the singular ones we currently possess."  
"May I take this as an allowance? ", Rosette could hardly believe it.  
"Yes, my dear, that is an allowance, _but_", he added as she wanted to throw her arms around him, "if he makes the slightest hint of offering you a contract, I want you to inform me straight away! And I also want you to tell me every little matter he says, how trifling it might be!"

"That's fine, father, thank you so much! ", she finally hugged him with a warm smile. "Only one more thing, father…may I borrow a book about demonology? I need a good base for my first conversation with him…" Charles nodded once and Rosette stormed off to his study, where he kept all of his books.  
Her father allowed himself to chuckle: "Such a lively girl—but still, I have to keep a close eye on her. Mainly, people like Rosette tend to end up with massive problems with demons. But learning from the source itself will help her."  
He got up and left the room to get ready for his clients that would arrive soon.

**A/N: And no regular clients, indeed tehehehe  
This chapter was necessary to get her father's point clear--to better get to know the world in which Rosette lives....  
Next chapter's going to be the fateful dinner and -hopefully- a proper conversation between Rosette and Chrno --  
Will Chrno reveal any secrets about Pandaemonium? Will the lords agree with that?  
Heck, i dunno yet O_O ^__^  
As always, reviews are appreciated and needed ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Many people from many countries already visited this story. Please also leave many critical reviews, it makes the author happy ;)**

Rosette flicked busily through some facile books about demonology and summoning.  
"How interesting…indeed, nobody knows a lot about them, it seems. We just summon and use them for simple matters. That is, magical matters mostly…", she twirled the corner of her mouth at the little alliteration.

"We also order them to do the chores…because of their speed and efficiency.  
Of course, not everybody can afford an invocation. And the techniques are kept away from less sophisticated social stratums.  
Hence, there still exist human servants. But demons…they are a sign of property. The better summoned and sealed they are, the more money one can demand for them…"

While reading, questions assailed through her head: "Is it possible that demons are only this weak? There must be a lot more that they're capable of… maybe they chose to hide their true powers…? Maybe summoners can only invoke weaker demons? What about the mighty demons then? God, that gives me headaches…" She sank into consideration and it eventually got dark.

Rosette had to hurry to get done in time for the dinner.  
She put on a purple dress that reached the floor, pinned up her hair and was just in time to line up next to her siblings. It was one of these formal dinners, with very important clients.  
Charles had been very proud to be allowed to summon for some council members of an influential and international bank.

Now, the three, elegantly dressed men walked pass the kids casually, as Charles introduced each of them by their name. Rosette made a little curtsey and then looked up curiously.

These men appeared to be strange…somehow.

She could not name the feeling she had around them other than … "uneasiness".  
But why should she feel uneasy around three middle-aged gentlemen?  
She sighed silently. Her nerves were playing tricks on her, she was sure of that. Rosette sat down beside her twin brother and pushed the unpleasant thoughts away.

When the meal was served by Chrno and Aeon, a vivid conversation about finances, demons, wine, politics and proper summoning evolved.  
Rosette listened carefully and sometimes gave her two cents about this and that.  
It started out as a cheerful evening.

The two demonic servants stood quietly at the wall ready to react to any wish of their masters, but whenever Rosette shot a quick glance at them, she could see a faint, agonized smile on Chrno's lips and a twitch in Aeon's face, as if he tried to hold back some great emotion.

She wondered, what was wrong with them. Could it be… these men?

Rosette looked up and observed how one of the men, the one with the hawk-like nose, seemed to _wink_ at Chrno and Aeon.  
She frowned and stared at her plate with the vegetable mix.

Why would this man wink at the servants? It was just…awkward that a man in his position would act familiar with servants.

And why were Chrno and Aeon so quiet? Usually they (Aeon) didn't care about the high ranks of any guests and they (Aeon) made fun of them.  
Again, she tried to push the thoughts away.  
It was none of her business.  
Unfortunately, she always had been very inquiring.

After the dessert, Charles got up and harrumphed: "Dear guests", he bowed to them, "I now want to entertain you with the extraordinary skills of my two demons. More precisely, their breathtaking transmutation into their real form. But I have to warn you, dear guests, to witness thus is nothing for weak nerves!" He threw a half-jokingly sinister look at everyone and Rosette thought amused that he could have easily become a carnival barker.  
The three gentlemen just smiled, nodded and folded their hands expectantly.

Oddly, before they started their big show, Chrno and Aeon bowed formally.  
Yet another thing that amazed Rosette about their recent behaviour. She threw a glance at her father, but he didn't seem as wary as she was of the high ranking visit.

Suddenly, the light dimmed.  
The humans had to blink to get accustomed to the new light conditions.

A muffled laughter at the far end of the room could be heard—though no one was there.

And then a bloody red pentacle began to glow where Chrno and Aeon stood.

The demons were in the middle of it, their bodies throwing sinister silhouettes on the wall. They opened their eyes, which had adopted a boiling red color, and mirrored thus the shade of the pentacle.

A low growl filled the room. The atmosphere was tense.

Even Rosette, who had seen the devils perform a transformation a hundredth times, was on the edge of her seat.

A fierce jolt went through both of the demons' bodies as they activated their legion and morphed into battlefield form.  
The metal pieces of their leather armour made soft clinking noises as they moved elegantly like panthers towards the humans.

_Open season_

Chrno's shattered wings flared open and his bone tail dashed forward only to halt an inch before the hawk-nosed man's face.  
The gentleman didn't even move a muscle. On the contrary, he seemed to _lean in_.  
Aeon gawked at this sight, just as the family did.  
This wasn't very …well, _Chrno-like_.  
The demon's jaw clenched and unclenched.  
Luckily, Aeon could release the tense atmosphere by creating beautiful energy balls and drawing everyone's attention.

o-o-o

After the little show, the guests were lead into the next room. Now the business talk came, and the kids were dismissed.

But Rosette wanted to stay.

She hung behind as long as possible.  
"…some very interesting demons you've got there", she overheard and fumbled with her dress, to have some kind of excuse if she was caught eavesdropping in flagrante delicto. "Indeed, the dark haired one is really fascinating…"  
One of the gentlemen chuckled: "Oh yes, he really is, we know that."

"Rosette Christopher! Go to your room **this instant**!", Rosette started at the voice of her mother. She gritted her teeth: "Yes, mother."

Inwardly she cursed: "Why couldn't she wait a little bit more to interrupt me, this … this jezebel!"

The blonde stomped off to her room and tore her clothes off angrily.  
" 'We know that' , he said…how _could_ they know about our demons? What's the matter with these men…Maybe they are demons themselves? But where is their contractor…? I've got so many questions, just who might give me the answers? "  
She already knew it.  
"Chrno", she whispered and shuddered a little at the memory of his odd behaviour this evening. "Tomorrow…I will confront you… with all my questions… and you'll answer. I always get my answers. I just have to overcome my anxiety", she thought, determined.

o-o-o

"Just tell me what the _fucking_ hell was wrong with ya?" Aeon looked at his friend in fury while they walked towards their place.

Chrno looked away. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have tried to compete against a lord, but-"

"Fucking true! You can be glad that the council thinks you're nuts anyway 'cause you pose as a minor! I mean, even _I_ think you're nuts sometimes and I am usually in the same shithole you are." The white-haired then snorted. "It's about your precious humans, right? You're angsting for 'em, right?" He waited until Chrno nodded.

Aeon started to say something nasty, but broke off. "That's your thing, Chrno. If you think the lords pose some kind of threat for that family… Just don't try to disempower a lord again when another council member is there, okay? Gosh, did you see Humbert's smug face? You can polish his visage too, alright!"

They looked at each other with a faint smile. "Fine. I'm sorry", Chrno repeated.  
"Aah, be quiet and get into the house... it could have been quite some fun. I don't think that Deffau can stand his ground against you anyway. "

Chrno laughed: "You're flattering me, sir."

The answer sounded harsh in words, but soft in tone: "Oh, shut up 'n lemme sleep."

* * *

**A/N: Haha anyone noticed how i smuggled the most famous pedophile in fictional history in here? XD  
I definitely have to work with that!****  
Edited: 21.9.2010**


	6. Chapter 6

It was early.  
Still, Rosette was in high spirits as she walked down the wooden stairway. At the door, she shot a quick glance at the long case clock.  
Six in the morning.  
"Perfect", she smiled to herself, "according to his usual schedule, he should be about to enter our grounds."  
She hurried outside.

o-o-o

Chrno walked through the gate and strolled to the place at the wall where the cocoon was.  
He bent his knees and smiled happily. It had eclosed. And now he knew what it had been. A black butterfly with white and a few yellow spots on the outer edge of its wings.  
"Papilio… troilus", he grinned and got up again, "may your life be full of flowers…"

His playful smile didn't fade when he became aware of a young girl not far away from him. "How might I help you, young mistress?" The demon looked gently at her as she came a bit closer.  
"Today your tasks won't be of domestic character. I ask you to accompany me and…"  
"…answer your questions, my lady?", he asked slyly. She looked astonished for a second but then nodded lightly: "Indeed. Please."  
"If so, young mistress, might I also ask for something?" He looked down on her with a kind face.  
Rosette stiffened. Was he about to lure her into some sort of contract? She had to be careful.  
"Are you going to answer some of _my_ questions? I assure you, they must seem trivial to you but the human society is quite interesting for me."  
She relaxed and nearly laughed: "I shall grant you your wish! Now…please take a walk with me to the wood. I want to talk untroubled by any curious watcher."  
Rosette looked a little bit sour and started to walk. Chrno followed her and frowned, thinking about this comment. Human society was just so different. He had thought that he already had analyzed their behaviour but it began to dawn on him that he still had a lot to learn.

"Miscellaneous", he whispered and smiled.  
"Did you say something?" Rosette faced him curiously.  
"Well, I was about to offer you a flight to the wood. It would save a little bit of time, my lady."  
The girl considered it as she kept walking. Measuring the distance to the still aloof wood, she asked nonchalantly: "And…how could you possibly bring me there?"  
Being all busy looking nonchalantly, she could not notice the slightly cheeky glint in his eyes. "Well, my lady, just like this!" With these words he changed his form, lifted her gently from the earth and darted into the sky.

A few moments later Chrno landed and placed the puzzled looking Rosette on a stump.  
He smiled proudly as he morphed back into his human disguise. He was sure that she would welcome this little flight.  
But he did not consider that she was not the same as he was.

Being touched by a man was a quite…sensitive affair.  
And being _lifted_ _up_ by a _demon_ was a lot more sensitive.

Regaining her countenance, she got up angrily and yelled at him: „How could you dare? Did I ever give you my allowance to act? Did I? Fie for shame!"  
Chrno looked at her, dumbstruck for a moment. His face turned red with embarrassment. "I am sorry, young mistress, I just… I let myself go. Excuse me. I forgot, that the male and female in this society have a completely opposed relation than in my home…", he trailed off and looked up to the sky with red cheeks.  
"I must not give away too much. I can't have her father know more about us. He still is a potent summoner and God knows what he would do with some extra knowledge about lords – or merely the ranking of our community.  
He might try to summon more powerful ones and press them into a contract – a contract in which he wouldn't even have to give his Energy in exchange…"  
No, he couldn't tell her too much about the demonic world, Pandaemonium. Not if she would tell her father.  
He nearly regretted that he had agreed to answer her questions. But it had been so tempting to study, to get to know her better. He bit his lip and turned to her again, smiling.  
Too late, he had made his decision.  
The girl looked at him closely: "In your home the male and female do not have such rigid relations?"  
He nodded, at ease that she seemed to forgive him: "Yes. We act very…casual towards each other. If I'd have to compare it with human behaviour it would be like… shy lovers from the lower classes."  
Rosette frowned. "I'm sorry, I can't imagine that."  
Chrno sat down into the grass and looked thoughtfully. "Rose—young mistress, have you ever been around lower classed humans in your life?"  
She shook her head in negation and looked at him curiously.  
The devil took a deep breath. "Okay, you see, I've observed a lot of lower classed ones already. If two workers like each other, they touch the other one more often…sometimes the female even sits on the males lap. That is how the male and female act in my home when they're simply friends." He smiled.

Rosette was amazed. "That is… quite offensive."  
Chrno smiled. "It is just a point of view", he replied vaguely.  
"Do you miss this kind of behaviour?", she asked.  
"Sometimes...", he winked, "is it my turn now, young mistress?"  
He awaited her nod.  
"Why are you so curious about us?"  
She frowned: "Frankly, I don't really know. It's just that I grew up with demonic servants around me and yet I know so little about you. And I've always been inquiring. It nearly is some sort of… drive that makes me question all of this."  
She made a vague gesture and blushed a little. She hadn't told that anyone before – it was so embarrassing. But with Chrno it felt … just right.  
It felt right to talk to him. That frightened her a bit.  
"Aren't you afraid of us?", he asked, unbelieving. Rosette thought about it. It was not that she was afraid of demons; she just felt immense respect towards them.  
And she certainly was not afraid of Chrno.  
Maybe she was a bit afraid of how easily he had won her trust, but she wouldn't tell him that. When she finally shook her head, he snorted quite un-gentlemanlike.  
"What?", she asked frowning and a little bit angry about his reaction.  
"Nothing, my lady. What was your question?", he asked innocently and bowed his head. She looked at him with an arched eyebrow. He was hard to read for her. But that only made her more interested. So Rosette asked him about his abilities.

He couldn't give away all of them, of course, but he _could_ tell her about the incredible speed he could fly with, from the fast wound healing, his power to see the aura of things and some little details more. He knew, some of it wasn't unknown to her, but he was no idiot. She would certainly tell her father about the conversation.  
And he had to keep acting as a minor one.

After an hour of talking they had to return to the villa and attend their usual duties. But Chrno was sure that she would have more questions for him –and vice versa.

"I don't know if she is especially brave or just blind, not seeing that we all are a huge threat to mankind.  
What luck that the lords are only interested in their little games and mostly leave the passing ones on their own." He sighed sadly.  
He was sure that if a human ever found out about the true strength of devils, he would start a war.

o-o-o

The man smirked.

He was satisfied.

Every action that took place aided his plan to evolve faster.

He flexed his hand and watched blissfully how little sparkles of Energy danced around his fingertips. He was so potent! Just one more and he would be able to take the next step in his plan.

His plan to take over Pandaemonium.

**A/N: You know what would be cool? If Remington would pop up :D But I guess he won't. What a pity.**

**Except one of you comes up with an idea  
how I could let him appear!  
****  
Aw, it rimes! Coool :D  
Sorry, back to business... "Just one more", what might that mean? Next chapter will tell...**

P.S.: I love all you guys that read this stuff. Honestly. Even if you don't review, I love you.  
And if you wonder, yes, I'm kind of on drugs right now :D me is a happy girl 'cause this stoopid chapter is finally uploaded bwahaha


	7. Chapter 7

"You bloody bastard, I'm going to freaking behead you!", Aeon snarled to himself and dusted off the books in the library with a flick of his hand. He had overheard a conversation between two maids and knew now that Chrno seemed to have actually _talked_ with this Rosette-girl. Who knew what he had _told_ her!  
Aeon was close to erupt just like a volcano. He loved Chrno like a brother but the boy was just too kind-hearted. And nice. And curious. And brave. And freakishly strong. That was at no means a good mixture and Aeon knew that all too well, remembering several occasions when Chrno had fought against anybody who had taken advantage of a weaker one.  
He remembered too, that Chrno had always won.

Aeon plopped into a stool and snorted, when Chrno suddenly grinned at him. Aeon glared. "What the fuck did you tell her?"  
Chrno looked at his friend in bewilderment. "Pardon?" "Hell, I'm talking about the conversation you had with that girl! What did you tell her!" "Come on, Aeon, cool down. You act as if I told her about our ranks—which I did not!" Chrno smiled lopsided.  
"But I'm sure, as the idiot that you are, you're going to talk to her again, right? Oh don't look at me like that with your puppy eyes! Just don't! Your freaking curiosity's going to give us some major troubles!" Aeon jerked a few short strands of his hair back. Chrno tried to explain but Aeon was too angry to listen. "Shut up. Yesterday night you did some huge shit already. Your curiosity and kindness are going to kill us off here. They must not know about anything. Stop talking to her about us. I mean it!" Aeon said intently and grabbed the other one's shoulder and squeezed it tightly. Chrno sighed and tried to talk again, when Aeon grimaced: "Great, now the bloody bastard's calling me as well!" He referred to their master, who used an unstable mental link between himself and the demon to "call" him.

"He sure is a powerful summoner, being able to sustain a link at all…", Chrno mumbled and watched as Aeon stomped away.

o-o-o

"Just this one. This one more", he thought smiling and turned around to welcome his newest source of additional power.

o-o-o

Aeon adumbrated a mocking bow to Charles, who stood before his desk.  
"How may I help you, oh master of mine?", the demon asked. Charles smirked and waved his hand lazily: "Just stand still, demon…"  
Aeon frowned at the unusual smirk in his master's face but did as he was told to and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
Charles nodded happily and said: "Withdraw."

Aeon cocked his head to the side at this strange use of language.  
Then his eyes grew huge.  
He had realised that he was standing in a pentagram – and that its lines had started to glow in an angry, threatening red.  
"What for hell's sake is that?", he shrieked when he felt his Astral Energy leak out of his body at an alarming rate.  
Charles chuckled.  
In such an insane way, that it sent shivers down Aeon's spine.

"Oh, my pet, you will give me just the powers I need to take the next step in my plan (1)", Charles smiled lightly as he watched the demon go slowly down on his knees.

"I'm dying…", Aeon thought unbelievingly. "But that is not possible! How… how can a mere human know anything about stealing demonic Energy and _maintaining_ it?"  
"What _are_ you? What are you doing to me? What...why? ", he choked out, closing his hands into fists. Nails dug into flesh, adding pain to the horrible empty feeling of lacking Life Energy.

Charles frowned: "Why can you still talk? Either way…", he began to smile again, in an abnormally sick way, "I do this to knuckle you demons down. Then, when I am in charge, every human will have the possibility to have their _own _demons. Don't you agree that _everyone_ should be able to be a summoner? _Everyone_ should be able to feel the danger of forming a contract. _Everyone_ should have the possibility to _die_ from summoning. It is a fair goal that I have, don't you agree?" Charles didn't wait for an answer; instead his cheerful façade broke into a face of utter disgust.  
"You demons feel so mighty. But who has the real might? The ones that _act _or the ones that _control_? I'll tell you: It's not the ones with the executing power! It is not you demons! We have the real might, for we control your powers! You are just too blind to see that!", Charles bent forward and hissed his words, filled with venom, into Aeon's face.

"This man has lost it!", Aeon thought, shocked at the bipolar behaviour. He had to get out of here. He was _not_ a simple minor one, he would _not_ die in a pentagram a mere, insane summoner had installed.  
Collecting his remaining strength, he got up again and aimed his left hand at Charles. "I will not die from your hand, summoner", he snarled weakly and tried to shoot a blast of Energy at Charles. The man just smiled, lifted one hand and absorbed the Energy.  
A move, that Aeon had never seen before. No devil that he knew of could do this.  
The demon thought quickly, trying not to be distracted from this shocking ability. "If I cannot destroy him ... I will simply destroy the pentagram!"

Again, he lifted his hand, this time as if executing his last desperate try of liberation and Charles got ready to absorb the Energy. But instead of aiming at Charles, the demon shot the blast into the wooden floor and leapt forward while the pentagram was trying to reconnect itself.  
Smirking wildly at the unbelieving look that the man had on his face, Aeon rushed in the direction of the door and didn't stop or wince when he heard a infernal cry that hardly seemed human.

Aeon slithered around a few corners and started to shout for Chrno, ignoring the bewildered looks the maids gave him. "...effin bastard! Where're you?"  
Sighing, Chrno suddenly stood next to him. "What is it, you cry baby? What was that noise anyway? Did you annoy the master again?"

Aeon nearly collapsed in his friend's arms. "Big, big trouble. We gotta go. The bastard's insane! And he can fucking _absorb_! Why're you still standing there? Come ON!"

Chrno arched an eyebrow. What was the white head talking about? He hadn't seen him like that since one of the lords found out that he had been the one to try to hack into the combs' brood care system. Something Aeon now was very proud of, but Chrno could clearly remember the fear the image of being tortured had installed in his friend. A fear he now saw again in his eyes.  
"Cool down, Aeon! What are you talking about?"

This second Charles came into view with a demonic expression on his face and twitching Energy surrounding his hands. "I will kill you. I will kill you both. All. No more games, I will finalise my plans. NOW!"

Aeon sneered hysterically at Chrno: "Need more explanation?"

But instead of running away from the madman, Chrno leaped – as Aeon noticed horrified – forward. Charles had grabbed one of the maids at her neck and absorbed Energy out of her body. The poor girl didn't even have enough Life (2) left in her to scream.

"No, Chrno! Idiot, leave her be, she's dead! Let's GET MOVING!", the white-haired shouted angrily and tried to drag the snarling demon further away. Humans started to appear, exclaiming at the disturbing sight of their master or father. Charles, acting like a cornered carnivore, launched himself at every living being he caught sight of, even his children and wife.  
"Let me go! _Let me go_! That maggot! I…I have to…" Chrno stopped as he saw that Charles started to devour every single one of his household in a matter of a few dozen seconds…

And then, Rosette appeared.  
And time froze for Chrno.

**(1) Doesn't that sound an awful lot like Aeon? XD**  
**(2) The capital "L" in life is on purpose. It just felt for me like Energy and Life are very very big factors in this story and deserve it to be capitalized. ;)**

**What do you think? I would love getting reviews or PMs about your opinion.**  
**Wow, this story really took a turn, I wanted to do something completely else in the beginning xD**

**What will happen next? Will Charles kill Rosette just like her family? Will Chrno rescue her? If so, what will they do then? How can they overpower the mad summoner?**

**Edit: This chapter was edited 14.09.10**


	8. Chapter 8

Chrno could see Rosette's eyes widen in fear and shock. She stood absolutely still and just looked. Looked at the lifeless bodies surrounding her, Charles in the middle of them.  
He tilted his head to examine his daughter's face and curled his mouth into a wicked smile. "Oh, my love, what means this look in your eyes? Don't fear me…It will only hurt a little." He hissed the last words and made his way towards the girl.  
_  
And she did not move a muscle_.

Chrno knew why—fear had paralysed her and now she was easy prey for the insane predator that her father had turned into. The devil decided what to do in a split second—there was no way he would let the girl die…He would not let this madman do as he pleased. Lives were precious. And Charles was _not_ the one to end them.

With an animalistic howl, Chrno charged at the summoner that stood right in front of the petrified Rosette now. This time however, the devil did not use his demonic Energy but his physical strength.  
He punched Charles hard and fast into the stomach and then straight into the face. His nose shattered. As the man toppled over, Chrno grabbed Rosette and – not listening to Aeon's outraged curses following right behind him – he broke through a window and sped away.

Charles sat up against the balustrade and wiped his bloodied face with a handkerchief.  
Pure hatred was in his eyes, as his nose jolted into its right place with a sickening sound. "You will not get away. I will finish you all."

o-o-o

"What the fucking hell?" Aeon landed next to Chrno and attempted to beat him up. He switched into a language that Rosette could not understand.  
But she didn't even try to listen. She was under shock.  
Her beloved father had just killed her complete household. And … _Joshua_.  
The girl's legs gave in at the full realisation of the events that had just taken place and with a heartbreaking cry she clawed her fingernails into her face. It couldn't be true. It just _could not_. How could her father _do_ that? What had happened to him? Why? Why?

_Why_?

She sobbed, not able to think clearly anymore. She simply cried her heart out.

The two demons looked at her miserably and Chrno sat down next to her, carefully trying to stop her from digging her nails further into her skin. When she finally let her arms fall limp by her side and Chrno could take a look at the deep marks her nails had left, her red eyes and the _sorrow_ in them, he felt as if his heart would break.  
Nobody, be it human or demon, male or female, should ever have to witness a massacre like she had. He did not know what to do, what would have been adequate in her world, and did the only thing he could think of—pull her onto his lap and into a very careful hug.  
Rosette didn't even realise it properly. She buried herself into his chest, crying, and starting to feel a bit of the securing warmth that emanated from him. It melted the cold away that had crept into every fibre of her body.

Aeon started to talk quietly again: "What shall we do with her now? We can hardly take her with us to the Lords—and we have to report them that a fucking mass murderer's around that wants to take over Pandaemonium. And he _might_ be able to do it with this wicked ability of absorbing Energy."

Chrno looked up at him and said thoughtfully: "Don't you think they already know that something was wrong with him? You remember this dinner, when some Lords posed as clients…? Maybe they are not so ignorant towards humans and their powers after all..."

Aeon snorted: "Don't be so optimistic. They just like to mess with passing ones and, in this specific case, with us. And _if_ they would have considered him as some kind of threat they would have taken him out in a split second. It is not like they actually _care_ for humans. They are not like you, wimp."

Chrno sighed and murmured: "You're right...Aeon, you'll go and explain them the situation. I will take care of her."

Aeon examined him thoroughly and arched an eyebrow: "You sure? Honestly? You want to keep her? She's gonna give you trouble, for sure."  
Chrno narrowed his eyes. "She is not some kind of toy. She experienced something gruesome and I will help her to cope with it." The white-haired sighed in exasperation. He knew that this would happen. That was just like Chrno. Always so concerned for everybody, always taking the responsibility for everything. And there Aeon hoped to have taught him a bit of egoism. How stupid of him to even think that for a second.

"Well then. Take care. I'll find you", he winked and darted off.

Chrno looked after his friend and stroke Rosette's back awkwardly until she lifted her head, but didn't dare to look the demon in the face. "I did not understand the language you were talking in, but I apologize in case you had a fight over my being here. And I want to thank…you for… saving me", she bit back another sob.  
Chrno lifted her chin a bit and smiled at her. "We were not talking about you, my lady—" "Call me Rosette. We are no longer in a master-servant relationship. The way I see it, you are now superior to me."

Chrno marvelled at how she still had the strength to think about other matters and not lose herself in the darkness of the previous events.  
"Rosette it is then", he smiled slightly, but then grew serious. "I am... deeply sorry that you had to witness this. And I apologize for not being able to help. But I swear that I will take care of you."  
Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Why would you _do_ that? I am just a human… A nuisance. At least for someone like you…right?"

Chrno cracked a smile and replied simply: "I am not like others."

Rosette tried to read his face and what she found was warmth, compassion and the determination to help her, for whatever reasons he had.  
The girl felt something that overwhelmed her. She wanted to thank him, but mere words seemed shallow. That sounded like it would come from a third-class romance novel, written by a hormonal juvenile, but it was true.

She had lost everything. And there _he_ was with his willingness to help her. Even though he was so much stronger than her.  
She remembered that in his world, it was alright to be open-hearted.

So Rosette hugged him. Tightly.  
The tears attempted to come back and she whispered in his slightly pointed ear. "Please, help me understand why my father did this. Help me to get him back! I want him back…"

Chrno clenched his jaw. Like so many summoners before him, he had lost control over the Energy inside of him. It was like a second personality, standing for everything the person was _not_.  
He was sure that her father was lost. He had murdered his _family._  
And Chrno would pay him back for that.  
In any circumstance.  
Even if Rosette did not approve it.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone spots a typo, please tell me. I want my grammar to be flawless! ;P**  
**What did you think about this chapter? Started to get a bit cheesy, eh? Or is it just me? XD**

I lurve all you guys, because you read this and I would lurve it even more, if I would get feedback! If you think this story is too bad to get reviews, feel free to flame per PM! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

"Kill him off. Take warriors with you if necessary. We can't afford the existence of a subject that is capable of causing chaos in our society.  
Especially not after the uprising in the middle ranks because of this debacle with our security standards at the brood care system", the council member stared Aeon down with a condemning look in his smouldering eyes.  
Aeon kept his composure proud.  
It was their fault that they hadn't listened to him. He had only shown them what flaws the system had had.  
It wasn't his fault either that the middles got so angry about that lack of care. It served these ignorant bastards just right.

Then he thought about the command and his mind turned to the place where he had left Chrno and his new toy. He was sure that the girl would not like this, although the outcome of the meeting had been predictable.  
But he couldn't let the council know about her anyway. They would demand _her_ death as well. Saying that she knew too much.

Inward, he snorted. How cliché _that_ would be. Better not tell them about her, this whole "audience" was cheesy enough.  
He took in the darkened room, only lit by torches and the glinting eyes of the council members, then nodded at them and turned to leave.  
No need to busy himself with gratuitous courtesy. He was, after all, one of the highest ranked demons in this world.

A few minutes passed after Rosette had whispered into the demon's ears, when she suddenly became aware of the fact that she was indeed in a very compromising position with Chrno.  
Turning a fervent red, she moved off him awkwardly with a subdued "I am sorry" and looked to the stony floor, not perceiving the soft, sad smile he scrutinized her with.

He was not sure, even after she displayed a moment of strength, if she could conquer the darkness that he was sure of would creep into her heart.  
All he could do was to give her as much help as he was able to give.

She wiped her nose with her sleeve, not caring about this sort of etiquette anymore. Why should she ever care about it again? Where should she go from here? What should she _do_?  
She had no idea.  
But she knew that before a _new_ life (And she was certain that there was one awaiting her. One in which she had to deal with these _new_ memories. One without her family, as alien as they sometimes had been to her) could overwhelm her with its worries, she would rescue her father.  
She would get him back and destroy the thing that had changed him.  
In any circumstance.  
Even if Chrno did not approve it.  
Rosette was no imbecile; she _had_ noticed how he had stiffened when she had been talking about getting him back. And she was intelligent enough to know that he wanted to act _entirely_ different in this matter than she herself intended to.  
But Charles was everything she had left in this world.  
And she was _not_ willing to give up on her father and believe that he was insane or evil. "It must have been the stress of the last years … the constant summoning ... or dangerous demonic Energy … MAGIC! Anything!" Rosette was ready to believe all of it but the possibility that her own father was the murderer of her family _by choice_.

"Oh, Rosette … you seem to still believe in him … how can I show you that you lost him … just like the rest of your family?", Chrno thought and watched her every move. His thoughts were absorbed with her. "And what if…what if the final realisation lets you surrender to the darkness?" His face twisted. No! Never would he give up on her! His determination surprised himself; it felt so natural, so instinctively right, that he probed this feeling further … What was this …? He had not felt this for a long time … Was it …? No, not desire, not lust, nothing as profane as that … but … tenderness.

She sighed heavily and vowed to herself that she _would fight_. But … but not now … now she needed distraction if her mind was to remain in one piece. Distraction…

"Lo—?" Even his thoughts stumbled over the word. His eyes widened a bit. (1)

A thought crossed her mind and she grinned.  
Maybe now was the time to ask the _good_ questions.  
"Chrno?"

He looked up, happy to be allowed to shove this word away from his mind without further consideration. He looked into Rosette's puffy red eyes and had to smile. There was this fire glinting in them again. The thirst to nourish her blazing mind with more knowledge.  
"Tell me the truth about your world, please. You obviously are much more potent than all the other demons I have ever seen. What are your real powers? And are you one of the strongest? What are the duties then, that come with great power in your society? How is it organized? How—" Chrno cut her off with a raised hand and a wild grin in his face. "Not so fast", and then, still savouring the name, "Rosette"

He stood up: "...My powers?"  
She nodded, standing up as well.  
He seemed very contented to finally be able to show and use his real powers again.

"Transformation." He morphed into his true form, leather and metal moving against each other as he performed quick sequences of a mock fight. "Close combat." His movements were deadly accurate and so inhuman fast that his form blurred for Rosette's gaze. He straightened himself. "Destruction", locking hardened eyes with hers he lifted an arm and blinding Energy pulverized a nearby tree.  
The ash started to softly fall to the earth.  
Rosette could only stare. Mouth nearly hanging open.

Chrno on the other hand, got angry. Not with the girl, but with himself. Why hadn't he killed the swine when he had the time to do it?  
_You were thinking about _saving_ the innocent life instead of assassinating the unworthy one…perfectly normal—especially for you, idiot.  
_His inner voice sounded awfully like Aeon. He bit back a groan and repeated his mantra of paying Charles back, when a finger touched the material of his cloak.  
He looked down and saw Rosette, obviously recovered from the pulverized tree and now fascinated by his appearance again. "I always wanted to look at you in this form more closely … may I?", she asked, not aware of their proximity, and he nodded, allowing her to scrutiny every metal clasp, every muscle of his arm, hardened from the high concentration of Energy(2) in his body.  
He chuckled at her thorough examination.  
She turned her inquiring look up to his face. These mysterious red … beads in his front head. Rosette extended a finger and — He held her hand in a gentle grip, eyes serious.

"Please do not touch them."  
She felt like blushing when he very slowly released her again: "Sorry, I did not know."  
"Of course not", he smiled again, "the gems represent our status, abilities, powers … we have written whole books about the various possible formations of them … and … they are only to be touched by our Chosen Ones. Our life partners."

"Something I could never be", Rosette blinked at this thought. _What_? Chosen One of a _demon_? Heaven forbid!  
She _really_ started to loose her wits now.

Better … to start asking again.

**And because I am a bitch I let the chapter end here. I am so sorry guys, that I let you wait so long, but you know how it is, life gets in the way! =(  
I hope I can update faster, but it's my graduation year, so I ain't making no promises ;)  
Please review (or PM) and tell me what you think about it (and tell me how much you missed me xD).  
****(1) No, it is not LOVE. Lo- stands for LONGING. He longs for someone who really understands him, he longs for a deep trust towards another person, the willingness to do anything to help one another and an intimacy that searches its equal in both societies!  
THAT is Lo-! It does not have to be physical intimacy!  
Yes, he has a very very close friendship with Aeon, yet he feels that he can have an even greater alikeness to someone if he would just find this person(He already felt it before, but lost this person in an up rise similar to the one Aeon accidentally caused...I call her Magdalena)!**

**(2) Actually, this should be Legion. I would prefer it to be that, but I think it would fuck up the flow a bit. This story is so crucially turning around Energy… so let us call it the stupid stuff Energy! xD**

******EDIT: I noticed that bloody sometimes swallows a few words...if a sentence seems off, please message me, I hate it when my writing is not grammatically correct. ;)**


End file.
